Ponaddźwiękowe Bum/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: Super! Co opanowałyśmy? :Fluttershy: Szaleństwo. :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze! :Fluttershy: Krzyki i wrzaski.. :Rainbow Dash: Taak, a najważniejsza jest? :Fluttershy: Pasja! :Rainbow Dash: Świetnie! Poznałaś już składowe głośnego kibicowania. Daj czadu! :Fluttershy: Cicho Jee... :Rainbow Dash: Eee, tak zamierzasz mi kibicować? Głośniej. :Fluttershy: Jee.. :Rainbow Dash: Głośniej! :Fluttershy: Jee..! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Głośniej!!! :Fluttershy: oddech Jee! :Rainbow Dash: Och..na ziemię :Fluttershy: Za głośno? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia: Ponaddźwiękowe Bum :Fluttershy: ziemi Jee.. oddech i robi akrobacje w powietrzu :Rainbow Dash: A oto część pierwsza mojego pokazu. przez drzewa :Fluttershy: Uuu.. :Rainbow Dash: Część druga! chmury :Fluttershy: Brawo, jazda. :Rainbow Dash: A teraz część trzecia. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum! kilka obrotów i leci w dół z rozpędem :Rainbow Dash: Dalej!! Ehhmm.. bum się nie udaje :Rainbow Dash: Aaa!! :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, ostatnia. Wielkie dzięki za pomoc przy układaniu książek. To był szalony weekend nauki! :Rainbow Dash: Aaa! do biblioteki :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, rządzisz. Juhu. Oh, to od mojego wrzasku? :Rainbow Dash: Ee, hehe. Przepraszam bardzo panie. To był bardzo słabiutki występ. :Fluttershy: Nie, nie był taki zły. Najbardziej podobało mi się jak zakręciłaś chmurami. :Rainbow Dash: Och! Nie mówię o swoim występie tylko o twoim! Kiepski aplauz! :Twilight Sparkle: O co się kłócicie? :Fluttershy: Kłócimy się? Przepraszam.. :Rainbow Dash: Och, szkoda, że nie możecie wpaść do Cloudsdale i pokibicować mi w mistrzostwach w lataniu. :Twilight Sparkle: A co to? :Pinkie Pie: O, zlot wszystkich dzielnych, młodych pegazów i prezentacje w stylów latania. Są szybkie! Bruuum! I pełne wdzięku. Aaua! upada :Applejack: Rajciu, chciałabym zobaczyć te powietrzne akrobacje. :Rainbow Dash: Fajnie gdybyście też przyszły. Fluttershy dzielnie mnie wspiera, ale jej okrzyki są mało budujące.. :Pinkie Pie: Marzę by zobaczyć Ponaddźwiękowe Bum! Jest to naprawdę super sztuczka! Chociaż w sumie jeszcze jej nie widziałam, ale co tam! W końcu to Ponaddźwiękowe Bum i nie może być przecież nie fajne! :Twilight Sparkle: Co to jest Ponaddźwiękowe Bum? :Pinkie Pie: Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz? Ponaddźwiękowe Bum to klasyka gatunku, pegaz na przykład Rainbow Dash, leci strasznie wysoko! I bach! Ponaddźwiękowe Bum przybrane tęczą! :Applejack: I Rainbow Dash jest jedynym kucykiem, któremu to wychodzi. :Rainbow Dash: Raz wyszło, ale dawno..byłam prawie dzieckiem. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, ale znów to zrobisz? :Rainbow Dash: Pewnie Pinkie! W końcu jestem mistrzynią wśród latających. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum mogę robić śpiąc! :Twilight Sparkle: Jeju, jeśli to zrobisz na pewno wygrasz trofeum. :Rainbow Dash: Nagroda główna to dzień w towarzystwie Wonderbolts. Cały dzień latania z moimi ulubieńcami. To spełnienie moich marzeń!! :Fluttershy: Jee..! :Rainbow Dash: Pójdę się odprężyć. Nie mogę się przecież przetrenować, prawda? Hehe Fluttershy A ty wręcz przeciwnie! Nie przestawaj ćwiczyć! Kibicowanie powinno dorównywać poziomowi akrobacji. Odlatuje :Fluttershy: Ćwiczyła te sztuczkę ostatnio ze sto razy i nawet częściowo jej nie wychodzi i chyba nie pomogą jej nawet moje okrzyki. odlatuje :Twilight Sparkle: No to możemy zacząć to sprzątać. Od nowa.. :Rarity: No dalej, dalej! :Twilight Sparkle: Co dalej? :Rarity: No znajdź jakieś zaklęcie, które przeniesie nas, bezskrzydłe kucyki do Cloudsdale. Nie wiedziałaś jaka jest zdenerwowana? :Applejack: Zdenerwowana? Chyba ci się przywidziało.. Była tak pewna siebie jakby należała już do Wonderbolts. :Rarity: Proszę cię! Brałam udział w niejednym pokazie mody i widzę kiedy kogoś zjada trema. Musimy koniecznie tam być i ją wspierać! No znajdź coś! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, jak mam znaleźć zaklęcie w tym bałaganie? :Pinkie Pie Chcecie latać? Chwilka! po książkę i ją przynosi Strona 27! :Applejack: Skąd wiedziałaś? :Pinkie Pie: Dostałam nią w twarz gdy wylądowałam na regale. :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę jest. Zaklęcie, które umożliwi latanie ziemskim kucykom przez trzy dni. O, uu.. To chyba coś trudnego.. Nie wiem czy dam radę. :Rarity: Postaraj się! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, która chce być królikiem doświadczalnym? Cisza :Rarity: Bardzo chętnie! Dla Rainbow Dash! Lecę pierwsza! :Twilight Sparkle: No to spróbujmy.. Czaruje :Applejack: Eh?! :Twilight Sparkle: Udało się! :Rainbow Dash: Musisz być śmielsza, Fluttershy! Nie bój się odzywać. Lądują :Dumb-bell: No spójrzcie kogo my tu mamy... :Hoops: ...naszą koleżankę, Rainbow Kraksę! :Dumb-bell: Wypadłaś z jakiegoś kursu szkoleniowego? się :Rainbow Dash: Z niczego nie wypadłam! :Dumb-bell: Niestety, pani Krakso. Dla ciebie w szkole było za dużo zasad, a za mało leżakowania. :Hoops: Heh, zapytaj ją o Ponaddźwiękowe Bum! :Dumb-bell: oczami W tę ściemę to ja nie wierzę. Za małe dzidzi z niej, by zrobić coś takiego! :Fluttershy: podniesionym tonem O nie! Chwila, ty łobuzie! cicho O, przepraszam. Uczę się być śmielsza. A zresztą, Rainbow Dash zrobi Ponaddźwiękowe Bum! :Dumb-bell: Nie zrobi, bo ta sztuczka nie istnieje! :Fluttershy: To przyjdź do Cloudosseum i sam zobaczysz! Nieśmiało Jeśli masz czas.. w śmiech :Hoops: Jeśli masz czas..ha! :Dumb-bell: Spokojna głowa, będziemy tam! :Hoops: Do zobaczenia, Rainbow Krakso! Odlatują :Fluttershy: Widziałaś to? Byłam taka śmiała! :Rainbow Dash: Och, oni mają rację. Ta sztuczka mi się nie uda. :Fluttershy: Aleś coś ty. Tylko dlatego, że Ponaddźwiękowe Bum nie wyszło ci ze sto razy w czasie ćwiczeń, nie możesz myśleć, że nie uda ci się na stadionie pełnym niecierpliwych i krytycznych kibiców sportowych. :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Co tu robić?! Wszyscy zobaczą moją porażkę! Wonderbolts nie będą chcieli mnie w zespole! A Księżniczka Celestia wygna mnie do lasu Everfree! Żegnam się z życiem! :Fluttershy: Zdziwiona Ra.. :Rainbow Dash: Wrak? Tak będzie ze mnie wrak! Albo coś gorszego! :Fluttershy: Rarity? się odwraca i widzi latającą Rarity ze skrzydłami :Rainbow Dash: Rarity?! Przyleciałaś tu? :Rarity: No pewnie! Co, nie widzisz? Śliczne mam skrzydła, prawda? Twilight mi je zrobiła. Jestem zachwycona. i Fluttershy są w szoku :Rarity: Zdziwione? Musimy przecież osobiście wesprzeć naszego ulubionego pegaza! :Rainbow Dash: My? chmury wylatuje balon z Twilight, Applejack i Pinkie Pie :Rainbow Dash: Jej, nie wierzę własnym oczom! :Fluttershy: To niesamowite! :Rainbow Dash: Ale super, że tu jesteście! :Pinkie Pie: Jesteeeśmy! z balonu :Rainbow Dash: Uwaga! staje na chmurze nią wyskakuje Twilight i Applejack :Rainbow Dash: Jak to możliwe? Tylko pegazy mogą chodzić po chmurach. :Pinkie Pie: gwiazdę Fajnie, prawda?! :Twilight Sparkle: Udało mi się wyczarować skrzydła dla Rarity, ale zaklęcie jest bardzo trudne, więc dla nas załatwiłam tylko zdolność chodzenia po chmurach. :Applejack: Przyleciałyśmy żeby ci kibicować! :Rainbow Dash: Szczerze mówiąc.. zaczynałam się właśnie tak jakby odrobinkę denerwować..ale przy was, czuje się sto razy pewniejsza! Hej, mamy sporo czasu! Może oprowadzimy was z Fluttershy po Cloudsdale? :Wszystkie: Tak! Wspaniale! :Rainbow Dash: Przed wami, najwspanialsze latające miasto! :Wszystkie: Wooow! :Rarity: się w lustrze Ohhh..haha. :Rainbow Dash: Emm..to stąd pochodzi wiele słynnych pegazów. :Rarity: O! Zaczekajcie! :Brązowy pegaz: Rarity Nieziemskie skrzydła! :Rarity: Bardzo dziękuję! :Twilight Sparkle: Uważaj na nie, Rarity. Są z babiego lata i porannej rosy. To bardzo delikatne materiały. :Rarity: Spokojnie Twilight. Nic im się nie stanie, od nadmiaru komplementów. :Applejack: Skoro już tu jesteśmy, warto zobaczyć jak powstaje pogoda. :Rainbow Dash: Świetny pomysł! Chodźmy do fabryki pogody! :Rainbow Dash: Tutaj powstają płatki śniegu. To ręczna robota i jak widzicie bardzo precyzyjna. :Rarity:płatki śniegu Uu..na górze wyglądają bardzo precyzyjnie!skrzydłami i tworzy się wiatr :Inne pegazy: płatki śniegu, rozwiane przez Rarity :Rainbow Dash: Chodźcie, bo w tym roku nie będzie zimy, tylko susza... A tutaj powstają tęcze! :Pinkie Pie: Aaa!! Paaali! :Wszystkie: Hahaha.. :Rainbow Dash: Tęcze jednak nie są do jedzenia. :Dumb-bell: Łooł! Dziewczyno, skąd masz te skrzydła?! Też chce takie. :Rarity: Hhh..to było do przewidzenia! :Dumb-bell: Łooho, patrze to nasza Rainbow Kraksa! :Hoops: Haha, tak, Rainbow..ee..Kraksa! :Rainbow Dash: Rarity! Czemu z nimi rozmawiasz? :Rarity: Panowie po prostu podziwiają moje piękne skrzydła. :Dumb-bell: No, zapomnij lepiej o tym swoim Ponaddźwiękowym Bum i też lepiej sobie takie załatw! się i odlatują :Rainbow Dash: smutnieje Och... :Fluttershy: Och, chodźmy. Zobaczymy jak robi się chmury. Nie słuchaj ich. I tak wygrasz te zawody i kropka. :Rainbow Dash: Żartujesz sobie? Nie umiem robić Ponaddźwiękowego Bum! Zobacz jakie mam stare, pierzaste skrzydełka... Wyśmieją mnie... :Inne pegazy: się skrzydłami Rarity :Rarity: Ooo..to nic takiego, ale możecie mnie śmiało fotografować! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Przecież jesteśmy tu żeby wspierać Rainbow Dash! Przestań w końcu się popisywać! :Rarity: Jak nie popisywać się czymś takim?! :Wszystkie kucyki: Łoohoho! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, źle się czujesz? cała skulona i się trzęsie Nie najlepiej wyglądasz.. :Rainbow Dash: Ehh..no skąd, czuje się doskonale. Wszyscy zachwycają się Rarity i w ogóle nie zauważą jak skompromituje się w mistrzostwach w lataniu. :Rainbowshine: Rarity Hej! Mam pomysł! Ty powinnaś wziąć w nich udział! :Starszy pegaz: Tak, mogłabym na ciebie patrzeć bez końca. :Rarity: Skoro rzeczywiście nie ma kucyka, który potrafi tak pięknie latać to może i ja wezmę udział.. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! :Inne pegazy: się zachwycają :Rainbow Dash: Ech! I co ja teraz zrobię?! Nie mam żadnych szans na nagrodę.. :Inne pegazy: Rozmawiają. ;puka :Rarity: Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa. :rozgląda się :Prezenter: Szanowne kucyki! Powitajmy proszę gorąco, uwielbianą przez wszystkich Księżniczkę Celestię! się Księżniczka w towarzystwie strażników i wszyscy wiwatują :Prezenter: A sędziami w mistrzostwach juniorów w lataniu będą znani i kochani oraz cudowni Wonderbolts! i robią akrobacje wiwatują :Prezenter: Już wkrótce dowiemy się kto tym razem zdobędzie nagrodę oraz tytuł mistrza wśród latających! :Prezenterka: Uwaga, przygotowuje się pierwszy zawodnik. zauważa, że ma numer 2 :Prezenterka Numer dwa, gotowy? No szybciutko tracimy czas.. podmienia numerki :Rainbow Dash: To chyba do ciebie! :Crescent Moon: O, a! Numer dwa to ja! :podmienia :Prezenterka Numer 4! Zapraszam.. :Rarity: Ja jestem czwarta, ale potrzebuję jeszcze małej sekundki, niech ktoś inny leci przede mną. :Prezenterka Wszystko mi jedno kto, tylko ktoś ma natychmiast wyjść! :Jasnobrązowy pegaz: Jestem gotów! :Rainbow Dash: Ahh..co ja mam robić? numer u Derpy :Twilight Sparkle: Siódemka była niezła. Siedem beczek z rzędu to niezły wyczyn! :Fluttershy: Ja wolę dziesiątkę. Była bardzo sympatyczna. :Applejack: Hhh..czemu nie widziałyśmy jeszcze Rainbow Dash ani Rarity? Już chyba wszyscy wystąpili. :Prezenterka Numer piętnaście, ruszaj! :Rarity: Rarity...jest gotowa! :Prezenterka Przykro mi moje panie, ale czasu wystarczy nam tylko na jeden występ. Jeśli obie chcecie się pokazać to musicie zrobić to razem. :Rarity: Jak tam, Rainbow Dash? Idziemy? :Rainbow Dash: Ehhee...ee.. :Prezenter: Nadszedł czas na ostatniego zawodnika! Numer 15 ! I chyba numer 4... wiwatują :Rarity: Powodzenia, Rainbow Dash. Postaraj się. znów się trzęsie :Rarity: Mam nadzieje, że nie obrazisz się, że zmieniłam muzykę. Bo widzisz... rock'n'roll nie pasuje mi do skrzydeł. :Rainbow Dash: Yhym... tańczy. :Rainbow Dash: Skup się Rainbow Dash! Poradzisz sobie! Przecież pamiętasz układ. Część pierwsza. ale uderza się. :Hoops: Ha, brawo, Rainbow Krakso. się. :Rainbow Dash: Teraz część druga. chmurami. :Fluttershy: Super tym razem sukces. wiwatują. chmurę Rainbow traci spod kontroli i uderza w Księżniczkę :Księżniczka Celestia: się Och! :Rarity: A teraz, wielki finał! Podfrunę blisko do słońca, żeby moje piękne skrzydła rozświetliły całe miasteczko Cloudsdale. Ooo..latami będą o tym opowiadać! w górę. :Rainbow Dash: Ostatnia okazja, żeby wyjść z tego z twarzą. Część trzecia. Ponad ślinę dźwiękowe Bum..Skrzydła, nie zawiedźcie mnie! w górę. :Rarity: Ahh..hh..Spójrz na mnie Equestrio! Bo to ja, Rarity! są zachwycone pod wpływem wysokiej temperatury zamieniają się w pył. :Rarity: Oo..aaa!Spada :Twilight Sparkle: O nie! Skrzydła Rarity się rozpłynęły! krzyczy spadając, za nią podążają Wonderbolts kopniakami uderza Wonderbolts i wszyscy spadają odwraca się i wszystko zauważa :Rainbow Dash: Trzymaj się, Rarity! Już lecę! :Rarity: Aaa! :Fluttershy: Och, nie mogę patrzeć. leci z dużą prędkością :Rarity: Hh? wiwatują lecąc z bardzo dużą prędkością tworzy Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. :Fluttershy: krzyczy Ponaddźwiękowe Bum ! Udało jej się! Brawo! :Rarity: Aaaa! łapie wszystkich tuż nad ziemią. :Rainbow Dash: zauważa, że uratowała Wonerbolts. Ojej.. May i Dizzy Twister łapią Rarity. wiwatują :Rainbow Dash: Udało się, udało! :Rarity: Och, byłaś super. Dziękuję Rainbow Dash, uratowałaś mnie! :Rainbow Dash: No tak, to też się udało! Hah, ale jazda! :Rarity: Przepraszam was wszystkie. Dałam się ponieść tym... przepięknym skrzydłom. Straciłam dla nich głowę! :Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack i Pinkie: Nic się nie stało.. :Pinkie Pie: I tak cię kochamy! :Rarity: Przepraszam, że byłam takim samolubem i wskoczyłam na listę zawodników w ostatniej chwili wiedząc, że ty tak ciężko pracowałaś. Czy zgodzisz się mi wybaczyć? :Rainbow Dash: Nie przejmuj się. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Szkoda, że nie miałam okazji lepiej poznać Wonderbolts. szturcha Rainbow. się, że to Wonderbolts. :Rainbow Dash: O rety, o rety, o rety, o rety, o rety!!! :Spitfire: Więc to ty uratowałaś nam życie. Chcieliśmy cię poznać i podziękować. :Rainbow Dash: O rety, o rety, o rety, o rety, o rety!!! Księżniczka Celestia :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka..się kłaniają. :Księżniczka Celestia: Witaj, Twilight. Dzień dobry, dziewczynki. :Rarity: Księżniczko Celestio? Przepraszam, że zepsułam zawody. Rainbow Dash jest najlepszym pegazem w Equestrii. :Księżniczka Celestia: Wiem o tym oczywiście. A dziś pokazała, że nie tylko jest odważna, ale i umie wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Więc tegoroczną nagrodę mistrza wśród latających otrzymuje panna Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: O rety, o rety, o rety, o rety, o rety!!! wiwatują :Księżniczka Celestia: Powiedz mi Twilight, czy nauczyłaś się dzisiaj czegoś o przyjaźni? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, Księżniczko. Ale Rarity nauczyła się chyba jeszcze więcej. :Rarity: Z całą pewnością. Wiem już, jakie to ważne by stąpać kopytami po ziemi i wspierać przyjaciół. :Księżniczka Celestia: Wspaniale. Brawo, Rarity. :Rainbow Dash: To jest najlepszy dzień mojego życia! :Dumb-bell: Hej, Rainbow Krakso.. :Hoops: Dash! :Dumb-bell: Eee..przepraszamy Rainbow Dash. Chcemy ci pogratulować wygranej w zawodach. :Hoops: Ponaddźwiękowe Bum było genialne! :Rainbow Dash: Eh..dzięki. :Dumb-bell: I przepraszamy, że byliśmy wcześniej tacy okropni.. :Rainbow Dash: Nie szkodzi. Zapomnijmy o tym. :Dumb-bell: A może wyskoczymy gdzieś razem? Pokazałabyś nam jak się robi Ponaddźwiękowe Bum i te akrobacje! :Rainbow Dash: Wybaczcie. do Wonderbolts Jestem już umówiona. en:Transcripts/Sonic Rainboom Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu